Well, That's That
by insane4iero
Summary: Buttercup works up her courage to tell Butch how she really feels about him. Told in 1st person POV Buttercup's Please R


**Disclaimers:** I don't own the PPGs or the RRB, points to Craig McCracken He does. A/N: This is a one shot fic and it's told from Buttercup's POV. I want to say thank you to Hairy Gregory and radcliffe-n-felton for helping me improve my story -

**Well, That's That  
By: insane4iero**

I sighed as I looked out the window hoping the class would end soon. I yawned and turned my attention to the clock on the wall, only three more minutes but it seemed to me like three hours. Finally, the bell rang and I was the first one to get out of the class, thankfully, it was the last period of the day.

Now, you might be asking yourself why I'm in such a hurry. You see, last week I realized that I fell in love with my best friend, Butch, one of the Rowdyruff Boys. It sounds weird coming from me doesn't it? Who would have thought that I had a heart? Well, I do have one!

"Where are you going?" I heard Butch call out

I quickly turned around and saw his two brothers, Boomer and Brick, running and finally going into the boys' bathroom.

I laughed, "They did it again, huh?" I asked Butch

"Yup! They never learn," he said

We both laughed, true Mr. Anderson lets you drink coke as much as you want in his class, however, he does not give hall passes to the restroom.

"Um... Butch, I need to talk with you" I managed to say

"Sure BC, go ahead" he said with a smile on his face

He's the only one that calls me BC, if he hears anybody else call me that, he kills him.

"No, I mean, not right now... can you meet me at Townsville Central Park at say about seven?" I asked

"Uh... ok" he said with a confused look

"Bye BC" "See ya"

As soon as I told my sisters, Blossom and Bubbles, that I was meeting Butch tonight to tell him my true feelings they both squealed with joy and without hesitating they dragged me inside my room and Blossom started doing my hair while Bubbles took out some make up and glitter. 'Oh no! Not glitter!'

When they were done, I looked at myself in the mirror. 'I kinda like it' except the glitter. My hair was up in a short pony tail with two lose strands in front of my face.

"Don't worry, Buttercup, we're not finished yet" Bubbles said giggling

"Great!" I said faking a smile

"Ok, I have your outfit" Blossom said coming out of the closet

"I can't wait" I said.

As soon as I saw what was in her hands, I quickly went into the bathroom and locked myself in.

"I'm not wearing that!" I yelled through the door

"Oh, c'mon Buttercup, is not that bad." Bubbles said

"No way! I refuse to wear a dress!" I yelled

"Buttercup, if you don't get your butt out here now, we won't let you come out!" Blossom said

"And Butch will not be pleased that you never showed up" Bubbles said

"Ok, ok, I'll put the dress on" I said as I opened the door "Isn't this the dress you gave me for my birthday?" I asked her

"Yeah, I found it under your bed after I gave it to you, so I hung it" Bubbles said

I went into the bathroom again and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror again and I actually liked what I saw 'At least the dress suits me well' I thought. It was a white dress with little lime green buttercups on it. I walked out and looked at my alarm clock beside my bed.

"Six thirty?!" I yelled

"Oopsie"

"Sorry Buttercup, I guess we all lost track of time" Blossom said

" I can't fly with a dress! I'll flash the whole city!" I said

"Well, walk" Blossom said

Suddenly, something struck me.

"Wait! I'm not going" I said

"WHAT?" both my sisters asked shocked

"W... what if he doesn't fell the same way about me? Our friendship will be ruined," I said

"You can't back down now, you've already made it this far" Bubbles told me

"Yeah, now all you have to do is walk out of the house, go to the park, meet Butch and tell him you love him, simple" Blossom said

"Well, it sounds simple, but doing it is a very different deal" I said as I sat down on my bed

"If you ask me, you'll ruin you friendship even more if you don't show up" Bubbles told me sitting beside me.

"Come on Buttercup, you can do it, we trust you" Blossom said

I sighed, I knew I had to go to the park anyhow because I was not going to leave Butch alone waiting for me. I stood up "I'll be back later" I said

Both my sisters' faces lit up

"Go get Him!" the both said.

Well, that's that, I'm on my way to see him, and there's no way I'm backing down. If he doesn't love me back, I'll just stay his friend. As soon as I entered the park, I saw him sitting there by the little lake. I went up to him and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late" I said getting his attention

He turned around and when he saw me, his jaw dropped open.

"B... Buttercup? Are you really you?" he asked

"What are you talking about? Of course it's me" I said not really sure what he was talking about

"I never knew you owned a dress" he said

"Oh, Bubbles gave me this for my birthday and this is the first time I've wore it" I said as I sat down

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked me as he sat down next to me

"Oh, well... uh..." I was speechless I couldn't form out the three words

"What?" he asked

I just sat down there looking at the lake, then I felt him staring at me, I turned to look at him

"You know what?" he asked getting closer to me

"W... what?" I asked nervously

"You look very pretty tonight he said stroking my cheek

"Uh... thank you" I said starting to get really nervous

"Butch"

"Yeah?"

"The reason I told you to meet me here tonight is because I have to tell you something important" I said

"What's that?" he asked as he grabbed one of my loose strands and started playing with it.

"I... uh... I... I think... I'm in love with you" I said slowly carefully choosing my words. I turned around not wanting to see the expression on his face.

"You... you like me?" Butch asked

I turned to look at him again "No, I don't like you, I love you"

Butch smiled at me "Buttercup, if you had the courage to tell me that, then I must have the courage too to tell you that I love you too" he said "... ever since we met each other in Junior High"

"Really?" I asked

"Yes and you know what?"

"What?"

"They say that whoever confesses his or her love first is the one that loves the most" he said

I smiled "So, does that mean I love you more?" I asked

"Maybe, but it's just a saying" he said as he hugged me

"Yeah, you're right" I said and sank into his strong embrace

"I love you, Buttercup"

"I love you too, Butch"

And with that, we both shared our first kiss.

_**THE END**_

Randomly picked quote:**  
****Bubbles:** Professor! There's a stranger on the phone!  
**Professor:** Hello Mr. Stranger! What can I do for you?


End file.
